Freedom for Eowyn
by Dartxni
Summary: Pre-Two Towers. Eowyn tries to escape the greedy hands of power-hungry Grima.
1. Default Chapter

Freedom For Eowyn

Eowyns getting a girlfriend

* * *

Éowyn's horse flexed beneath her. It was a young horse and barely trained. Actually, not so trained at all, she reflected the horse shifted sneakily below her. She strengthened her hold on the reins.

A horn sounded in the distance; her uncle had returned. She smiled to herself and reined her horse around, digging in her knees and pressing forward in the saddle. Her horse happily moved across the grassy plains and Éowyn murmured his name in his ear. "_Freedom"_

As she came upon Théoden's arriving party, she saw a darkly clad man fall clumsily out of the saddle of the one of the horses. She urged her horse faster, afraid the man was injured, but when she arrived she saw that though the man was truly the ugliest person she had ever seen, he was not hurt. Indeed, it was only that he was a bad horseman. One of her father's men took the man's horse away. Clearly the horse did not belong to the man, of which she was glad. Seeing her uncle, she happily climbed out of her own saddle as gracefully as she could just to show the man how it was done.

"Eowyn, darling girl. How is the day, my most beautiful of nieces?" The tall King climbed out of his own horse's saddle and began leading him to the stable, Eowyn walking beside him with her own Freedom.

"The day goes fine, Uncle. And unless I am mistaken, I am your only niece."

"And more, I love you like you were my own daughter."

"Thank you Uncle. I love you too," Éowyn said smiling, but a lump lodged in her throat at the thought of her father, dead on the hills of Emyn Muil.

"Aw, give me a hug."

Éowyn let herself be drawn into a deep hug with her uncle, who smelled like horses and long journeys. Her face showed this as she pulled away and the King grinned.

"Alright, alright. I go to wash."

"Théoden, you were right. The beauty of the gold covered hills is put to shame by the ringlets that surround her face. The blue of her eyes makes pale the cerulean sky. My lady…" The man's oily voice belied the beauty of his words, making Éowyn feel an almost chocking sensation in the back of her throat. She shrunk back from him and bumped into her uncle.

"Éowyn. May I introduce you to Gríma."

"A pleasure, Milady." The man's greasy black hair fell in his face as he bowed dramatically to her. As he came back up, his black coat bunched a little then settled, and

Éowyn had the exact impression of a crow, settling its feathers.

"He returned with us from Isengard and Saruman. He will help us end the threat from the orcs." Éowyn looked incredulously up at the king. His face was calm, his voice even. Théoden meant exactly as he said, even though deceit rolled off the man, Gríma in waves. She could not understand how he could trust him.

"Grima, go with Eadbárd. He will show you to your rooms."

"Your hospitality will surely exceed expectations." The man followed the page away from the horse barn. Éowyn saw him sniff as he neared her horse, and her bad opinion of him was only made more concrete.

"Ah, to be home again. Isengard is beautiful with its gardens and trees, but I missed my wild moors and fair-haired people."

"Did you see an Ent?" Eowyn asked the king eagerly.

"Éowyn, you ask me that every time."

"And I always hope you will say yes." Éowyn responded as she led her horse into its stall. It balked for a second, already missing the hills, but as soon Éowyn filled its trough with grain and came with brushes from a nearby box, it calmed instantly.

Her uncle laughed as he did the same in the next stall over.

"I have never seen one in all my life. You must agree that you are fixated?"

"If I am fixated, then it is because they are a worthy fixation. To live so long…"

"Other things live as long."

Éowyn, sighed said, leaning against a wooden wall of the great horse barn, "But they must be so wise."

Théoden smiled at his niece.

"You know as well as I what fools old men can be."

"Yes. You are."

"Eowyn! I'm hurt!"

The girl, scarcely 16, followed her Uncle into the keep.

* * *

**A/N**This came about because I suddenly decided that Lord of the Rings needs femslash and Eowyn needs a girl friend.

Read and review and help me fix plot holes, my comand of the fandom is much less than perfect.


	2. Peice 2

Dinner found Eowyn seated beside her brother, Eomar, on one side and Eberhard, a crusty old knight of Rohan and Eowyn's friend, on the other. Across the great table, too far away for conversation below yelling, sat Grima, to Eowyn's annoyance. The man, as he talked to the knight next to him and occasionally gazed lecherously at female kitchen servants who passed by carrying food, would also occasionally send a glance to Eowyn and smile. He had bad teeth.

Trying to ignore him, Eowyn turned to her brother and addressed in a low voice an issue that had long plagued her.

"Why haven't you been meeting me in the field?"

"Aw Eowyn, you know I've been busy lately."

"Surely not so busy you have no time for your own sister? I only ask for one or two spare afternoons," Eowyn pouted and looked up at her brother with wide blue eyes that had never failed before.

Eomar grumbled moodily into his stew, "Aw, don't look at me like that. Unc…the King is having me trained for a position of respect… they always have me busy."

"Brother, you are avoiding me, even when you have the time. No, don't deny it. I suppose…" here, Eowyn's lip barely trembled at the exact right moment, "I suppose someone told you to stop."

Her brother flinched, but went bravely on.

"Eowyn. It is unseemly. You know it is. I know it is. You have plenty of duties without rolling around in the fields all your spare time."

"You should have thought of that before you began to teach her to play with swards," Eberhard's scratchy voice cut in. "Now she's got it in her blood."

Eowyn smiled thankfully at her friend.

"See? Oh please brother, I've been dying to go at it with you. And if you won't my skills will go rusty soon."

"Sister, I'd rather your sward skills turned brown with rust than for there to be any reason on any day that you would have need of them," Eowmar said solemnly.

"Well said, lad! You've got a good leader's tongue an' instincts in you." Eberhard laughed, lifting his cup of mead to the teen then taking a large sip of it.

"But brother, you and I, of all people, know that times are not safe and things are not as they should be? Would you have it that I died on a orc's blade for the sake of propriety?"

Eberhard lifted his cup to her as well, saying, "Well, she's got a fine wit and tongue as well."

"Oh, shut up Eberhard. Whose side are you on, anyway?" Eomar grumbled.

"I fight for Rohan, of course, but of your sibling battle, I take no side," the man said happily, if not a little drunkenly. He winked at Eowyn.

"Then keep your mouth out of it, Old man."

"Old man? Show some respect! I taught you to ride."

"Ah, but remember… I taught you to fall."

"Don't remind me. My back tells me so, every day."

"Brother. You'll come, tomorrow?" Eowyn cut in.

Eomar finally buckled.

"Yes, sister."

"You're the best!"

"I always have been."

"Oh, be quite!"

"Make me."

"Eowyn, please desist in tickling your brother at the table. You'll spill my drink."


End file.
